The instant invention relates to developmental toys for toddler age children, and more particularly to a multi-functional toy which is convertible between a foot-to-floor ride-on vehicle, and an upright walker.
It is widely recognized that walkers can be effective in accelerating the development of walking skills in toddler age children, and accordingly, a relatively large number of different types of walker apparatus have been heretofore available. Despite the well documented benefits derived from utilizing walkers for aiding in the development of walking skills in toddler age children, the actual period of time during which a walker is used by a child in the development of his or her walking skills can be relatively short. Therefore, in many cases, unless a walker can be passed on to another child, the period during which it can be effectively used can be quite limited. In this regard, a variety of different walker configurations, and convertible walker devices have been developed in an attempt to lengthen the useful life span of these types of products. For example, the walker disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,289 to Spielberger provides an apparatus which is adapted to be alternatively used as a walker or as a foot-to-floor ride-on vehicle, and which therefore has an increased period of usefulness in the development and growth of a child. As a further example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,272 to Chow et al discloses a walker toy that can be collapsed into a rolling activity toy, thus extending the life span of the product for some period of time. While the above-noted products are useful for their intended purposes, there is nevertheless an ongoing consumer desire and need for improved developmental products which have an extended overall useful life.
The instant invention provides an improved toy assembly which is adapted to be alternatively used as a foot-to-floor ride-on vehicle, or as a walker, and which thus has an increased useful life span for the child. The walker/rider toy is further provided with a plurality of amusing vehicle like components which are further effective for extending the attentive period during which a child is likely to use the toy and thus the useful life span of the product.
The convertible walker/rider toy of instant invention comprises a chassis of generally V-shaped configuration which is supported in a generally horizontal disposition on a plurality of wheels. The V-shaped chassis is adapted so that the closed end portion thereof defines the front end of the vehicle, so that the legs define the sides of the vehicle, and so that the open end of thereof defines the rear end of the vehicle. When the toy is used as a walker, the child effectively stands at the rear of the chassis and the child's feet are situated between the legs of the chassis. The toy further comprises a generally pear-shaped body which is pivotally attached to the front end of the chassis. The body includes a contoured upper surface which is configured and arranged to function as a seat when the toy is assembled in the rider configuration. The upper surface of the body further includes a plurality of vehicle type components mounted thereon. The body is pivotally movable between a first rider position wherein the body is disposed in a generally horizontal position overlying the chassis, and a second upright, or walker, position wherein the rear end of the body is pivoted upwardly at an angle to the chassis. The toy further comprises an L-shaped handlebar having a rider portion and a walker portion which are joined at approximately a 90.degree. angle. The walker portion of the handlebar is pivotally attached to the underside of the rear end of the body and is pivotally movable between a first rider position wherein the walker portion of the handlebar extends beneath the body between the body and the chassis, and the rider portion projects upwardly through an opening in the front end of the body, and a second walker position wherein the walker handlebar is pivoted rearwardly away form the body so that the rider handlebar portion a is retracted through the opening in the body.
In other words, when the toy is in the rider configuration, the body is disposed in a generally horizontal position on top of the chassis, the walker handlebar portion is received beneath the body between the chassis and the body, and the rider handlebar portion projects upwardly through the opening in the front end of the body. To reconfigure the toy into the walker mode, the rear end of the body is lifted upwardly, and the handlebar is pivoted rearwardly so that the rider handlebar portion is retracted through the opening in the body.
The convertible walker/rider toy further includes a latching assembly which is alternately engageable with a first latch opening in the walker portion of the handlebar and a second latch opening in the elbow joint of the handlebar for releasably securing the toy in the rider and walker configurations, respectively.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a developmental toy apparatus which is alternatively operable as a walker for a toddler age child, or as a foot-to-floor ride-on vehicle; the provision of such a toy which has an extended useful life as a result of being convertible from a rider configuration to a walker configuration; the provision of a convertible walker/rider toy comprising a chassis, a body which is pivotally mounted on the chassis, and a handlebar which is pivotally mounted to the body, and the provision of such a convertible walker/rider toy wherein the body and handlebar are alternatively secured in first and second positions to configure the toy either as a walker or a ride-on vehicle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.